Memories of Damon are all that remain
by The slayer has risen
Summary: Elena wakes up in the hospital and loses her memory. Vampire blood doesnt help. She only remembers and trust Damon. He has to teach her how to do basic things and who people are. She is deathly scared of Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys hsould i even continue? Please let me know in the reviews, if i even get just one i'll will happily keep going. **

Elena was resting on her side and breathing heavily; Damon icy blue eyes grew soft as he stared at the sleeping Elena, his hand griped hers tightly. Suddenly she bolted into a sitting position, "Damon" She screamed in terror.

"Shh. Shh. I'm right here, 'Lena." Damon hugged her tightly and slowly pulled her back onto the hospital bed.

"Hey, I heard Elena scream. What happened?" Jeremy ran into the room.

Elena hid her face into Damon's chest and whispered into his ear, "Who is he?"

Damon's eyes widen in question, "Your brother?"

Jeremy just stood and watched, his only family he had forgot who he was.

"I-I don't have a brother. I just have you, Damon." Elena clung to him and unhurriedly turned her head to face Jeremy. Bonnie soon bounded into the hospital room, and in response Elena scooted against the wall behind her bed. A clear IV needle was neatly placed into her left arm and a pulse rate scanner gripped her finger.

"Elena?" Bonnie questioned uncertainly.

"Who? Are? You?" Elena let each word tumble out.

"I'm Bonnie, 'Lena. It's okay you probably just momentarily forgot your memory. Here, let me go get the nurse." Bonnie hastily left the room.

While Bonnie was gone, Damon dug his fangs into his wrist and urged Elena into drinking from him. As she drank, Damon held her head, gently. She drunk deeply, until Damon pulled away and he crouched down to face her. He pointed to Jeremy, "Elena, who's this?" He seemed like he was speaking to a child. In response Elena shrugged and pulled Damon to her mouth and kissed him until he lightly pushed away.


	2. sassy stefan

Stefan gingerly walked in carry a small teddy bear that held a car. It read: GET WELL SOON! As a result of Stefan's appearance, Elena shoved her face into Damon's chest and he spoke quietly so Elena couldn't hear him, "Hey Stef, I don't know what to do she can't remember anyone but me."

"Well, I bet you like that!" Stefan retorted.

"What? You think I like that my girlfriend can't remember her own fucking family? You know what, brother go stab yourself with a sharpen shake over and over it's not like anyone would care." Damon roared and pointed to Elena, "She won't remember you anyways."

Elena started to cry, "Stop It! STOP IT" She screamed then she whispered, "Please, Damon."

Damon eyes softened and he hugged Elena tightly and muttered into her ear, "It's okay, shh. No one will ever hurt you."

Hours later, Elena had food delivered; Damon had to order it for her because she couldn't figure the phone out. After he called for a meal he tried to teach Elena what the buttons meant and how to use them. Eventually she became very frustrated and confused and threw the phone against the wall. Damon tried to teach her how to clothe herself, but she couldn't understand that either. It was as if a five year old was stuck in a woman's body. The nurse told Damon that Elena could be released but would have to sign some papers in order to leave.

Damon slipped a pen into Elena's clutched fist; he helped her move it and eventually they got a sloppy signature down.

Damon had Elena sit at the edge of the bed as he closed the blinds of their room and glided off her gown. He told Elena to reach for the sky as he slipped a bra and baggy shirt over her head. The jeans took a little longer, he had to do them one leg at a time, but he gave up and just put her in some sweat pants.

Elena smiled and giggled as Damon packed her bags, she reached for him and tried to kiss him but he shooed her off. He wouldn't take advantage of her while she is in a child-like state of mind. He command Elena to standup and hold his hand as he guided her out of the hospital.


End file.
